CaveClan
CaveClan is one of the four Clans of the forest. They live nearest to the mountains to the west of Clan territory. They also live nearest to StarLake. They are made for living in the dark caves and boulders; CaveClan cats are considered to be the biggest and physically strongest warriors. CaveClan Territory CaveClan lives in the woods, out into a deep mountain. Their territory is small, but really, it passes through the other Clan's territories. Their cave is big enough to fill in all three other Clans along with their own. They have many hunting spots, known as Rabbit Caves, where many rabbits hop around for no apparent reason! Also, they have the other spots known as Jay's Quarters and Badger's Elder Home, where mice come just to sleep. There is another location named the Cave of Feathers, where many birds live. Their caves are large and have a great amount of prey. Along with their caves, they still have a waterfall that holds many fish, that only the most daring fish in. Sometimes, mentors test their apprentices trust and bravery, by making them jump off the waterfall, into the water. Also, at the top of the cave, birds are always perched up there, so it is good hunting. CaveClan's old camp is just past the entrance of the cave. It was a wide cave with a waterfall pouring inside. The warriors' den, medicine cat den and the apprentice's den are all small caves. The leader's den is below the meeting place, LargeRock. The nursery and elder's den are mini caves covered in brambles. Unfortunately, their cave collapsed in and killed many cats. They moved to a new camp. Their new camp is a borrow, hidden from most. It's a crack in the ground that leads down a rocky slope. The camp is smaller than the first but it's hide and easily defendable. The dens are carved out of dirt, bramble bushes that were dragged in or are pre-existing nooks in the wall. The meeting place is a ledge on the wall, just above the leader's den. It doesn't have a specific name. Cat description CaveClan are large, sturdy cats that use their strength against all. They are proud of their heritage and take their size seriously. Some find themselves too tall, or skinny and think that they aren't strong enough. They aren't warmongerers, and tend to want peace. This leads many other Clans to trust them and know that CaveClan would never start a war without thought. They are fearsome in battle, and when a war does kick up, many fear that CaveClan will become their enemy. These cats tend to be caring and thoughtful. They are dedicated to the code and despise whoever does. They become serious when need be and will fihgt whoever and whatever to protect their other Clanmates. Many aren't decietful and are honest instead. They are open, determined and loyal cats. This Clan is the most loyal and dependable group of cats in the whole forest of Clan cats. They have the strongest bodies, loyalest ways, and so much more about them. Though, as I said before, CaveClan and all the other Clans have so many flaws, it is uncountable. Anyways, CaveClan has many strengths and flaws, which makes them a family all together. Also, their normal meal is rabbits and mice. Along with voles, as well. Leader: Fighting CaveClan uses their strength, size and weight to defeat their enemies. They can practically crush a FieldClan cat if spited. Their large paws and power let them knock or throw any cat that they please. They aren't the fastest cats though, and a band of quick cats could take down a warrior. Leaders Flamestar Ruled: Pre-Shadowed Woods War - Shadowed Woods War. Over 14 moons. Deputy: Timberstar Timberstar Ruled: Shadowed Woods War - Before the DarkClan War. 43 moons. Deputy: Raintail, Wolfstar Wolfstar Ruled: DarkClan War - Shortly After the Crimson Guild War. 34 moons. Deputies: Jetwind, Scorchstar Scorchstar Ruled: Post Crimson Guild War - Present. Deputy: Appleshine Cave.jpg|CaveClan's current camp Old.jpg|CaveClan's former camp Collapse.jpg|The former collapsed camp Category:Places Category:Warrior Cats Category:Information Category:Clans Category:Clan